You Know When You're Obsessed With Naruto when
by Lily Yamamoto
Summary: The tile really speaks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. The title really speaks for itself. **

**You know that you obsessed with Naruto when:**

**You start to know the Justus (guilty)**

**You start to say "Un" or "Yeah" at the end of a sentence**

**You are reading this fanficton right now**

**Yeah, I know that there isn't many. You guys come up with some too! Just submit them with your comment! More is on the way!**

**Lily Yamamoto**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Remember, I am still accepting more and make them as funny as you possibly can! Here are some of the people who gave me ideas:

This one is from ladyside:

Lol. So true.

You know when you're obsessed with Naruto when you start to memorize their quotes.

And when you go on the web and it's all you search for.

Or when you pretend to be a ninja.

Or when you memorize the music and can't shake it off.

And of course when that is all you talk about to with anyone, even strangers that in the end give you weird looks and ask "What the hell is Naruto?"

Hn, I only do some of those that I named. Lol. I hope you update ASAP. :-)

Me: Thank you so much for reviewing! Anyone of us should be guilty of at least one of those!

Alright let's see who we have next! Ah!

Here is one from Danni Lea:

You know your obsessed with Naruto when you start trying to memorize all the hand signs!

Me: So true my friend. My friends did a few of them at my tae kwon do studio and the did them really fast. I was all. "Holy crapmuffins! You guys are weird! Anyway, on with the obsessions!

Next, we havefanofanime2006:

-You can do the handseals for at least one Ninjutsu. (My friend can do Sasuke's Phoenix Fire)

Me: Hmm… I know some of these will be repeated but I will post all of those who review!

Here is Narutoboyluver:

Hey, nice start! (Aw! Thank you!!!)

Okay, let's see. What to say?

You accidentally start saying, "Hai!" or "Nani?" or "Gomen" or "Dattebayo!"

You insult all your enemies by calling them a "Baka!"

Me: Guilty as charged. I taught my friends what baka means and they have called each other that ever since. I also say Dattebayo randomly and my friends look at me weird!

Okay! Last person!

This one is from Flowerpuff, cute name!:

Guilty :D lol

I got sum reasons...

You have a crush on a character 

You prefer the Naruto world to this one 

You know one of the beginning songs off by heart 

Your book case is full of the Naruto manga 

You say the characters catchphrases without even knowing. BELIEVE IT!! ...oops :P

hm that's about it :D

Thank you, to everyone who reviewed and if you have any more, please send them in! But before I go, I would like to share something that I thought was funny!

Okay, I was playing volley-tennis in PE and I was thinking about the Akatsuki and the girl scout law at the same time (I know, I am incredibly skilled!). With that, I created the Akatsuki law! Here it is:

On my honor I will try

To serve leader and my evil organization

To kill people at all times and to live by the Akatsuki law!

Yes, I am a little krazy but I thought it was funny!

One more thing. I already have this on my profile but I don't think anyone really looks there anyway!

**If you think Tobi should run for president, copy and paste this onto your profile and add you name!** Lily Yamamoto

If you add this, can you please tell me cause I made it up and I would like to know who agrees with me!

Catch you all later!

Lily Yamamoto


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I am lurved by all! Now…ON WITH THE OBSSESIONS!

Let us start out with ME! I thought of these…in PE again. It's not even a creative class! LOL

Anyway, you know you're obsessed with Naruto when…

You get mad at people for pronouncing Akatsuki wrong (seriously everyone did it at one time, but doesn't everyone want to just hit those who pronounce it wrong. Like the announcers at cosplays and stuff. If you are just realizing that you may be pronouncing it wrong, here is the pronunciation "Akatski". Ignore the "u" completely.

When you get mad at the Mythbusters people for doing their ninja segment( I was yelling at the screen. "Ninjas cannot walk on water" Whats-his-face said but I yelled "YES THEY CAN. They put the chakra into ther footsies and they walk! GGGRRR!"

Anyway, now onto my reviewers!

First, we have shinpachi-is-the-best:

I like this lol, (thanx!) nice job getting everyone to think like this...

You now your obsessed about Naruto when:

You see ninja bouncing around you screaming 'Believe it'

When you can't draw the characters you like because it causes you to blush

When you try to walk on scolding hot water and fail but still try to do it...and finally

When you try to climb a tree, using your chakra!

Not much but I like them

By George, I blush when I draw characters too!

Deidara: Oh, yeah, like who, un.

Me: Shut up Deidara, or I'll take away your clay!

Deidara: I'LL BE GOOD!

Me: Thought so

Crazy moment over, time for more

This one is from kitsunegyrl:

LOL great so far

when you want to eat all the ramen ever made.

Start wishing you could hire ninjas to get you cat for you.

You want to start your own Icha Icha collection.

See the likeness between Michael Jackson and Orichimaru.

Troublesome becomes your newest saying.

I am guilty of all these LOL

Now, I have never had ramen before

Naruto: WHAT! Never had ramen! I thought that was impossible!

Me: Naruto you better shut up like Deidara or I'll take your ramen gift cards

Naruto :(Cowers in corner)

Man these people won't shut up!

Next, ladyasile( this is an extra long one!):

Glad u updated. (Finally!) Lol, I do all of that stuff. And I do think Tob should run for president. Sadly, I can't copy and paste because my computer is acting weird and my mouse doesn't work. 

Ok, you are obsessed when you start getting into fights with anyone that wants to steal your

Character crush or your fave character. 

You start thinking that you can use jutsus and try to defeat your enemies with them. 

You create your own jutsus and hand signs. 

You make your own nija weapons out of cardboard or paper. 

You dream of nothing but naruto. 

You dress like them, and on a regular basis. 

You own every single piece of naruto merchandise. 

If destruction ever came, naruto things would be the first to save. 

You think your city, town, etc. is Konoha or onee of the other viallages. 

You draw naruto characters all the time and everywhere, even on important document. (did

That once, and i got scolded big time!) 

You think orochimaru is michael jackson. 

You see non-anime movies and u put the naruto cast in it. 

You think tobi should run for president. 

you memorize the akatsuki oath by lily yamamoto. (i did) 

you make copies of your fave scenes of naruto in the xerox machine when u should be getting

papers for your teacher. (i wasn't caught!) 

you read fanfics all the time that are about naruto. 

you start putting yourself in the naruto world. 

everyone u know knows your likes and dislikes about naruto, after hearing you say them for

hours. 

you're banned from talking to a friend because all u talked about was naruto. 

you act like a character from naruto every day. 

instead of studying, you watch or read naruto anime and mangas. 

and you know every piece of info and trivia from all the naruto cast! 

oh, and u cried or still cry when ur fave character dies, gets hurt, or they pass some sob story

of when they were yyounger. 

that's all for now. 

bye!  
oh, thanks for creating this!

Wow, you seriously memorized it! Awesome!

Right-e-o! Here is Danni Lea:

Ha ha nice. im guilty of the following:

You accidentally start saying, "Hai!" or "Nani?" or "Gomen" or "Dattebayo!"

You insult all your enemies by calling them a "Baka!"

And of course when that is all you talk about to with anyone, even strangers that in the end give you weird looks and ask "What the hell is Naruto?"

You have a crush on a character

You prefer the Naruto world to this one

Thats all

oh and one ive got again:

When you start writting fanfictions...it all to true...

Lol

Oh i take Tae Kwon Do Too

Oh! Seriously! What belt are you? I am the blue belt.

Wow, there is a lot. IS THIS WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE POPULAR!

Next, RikuLuvr:

GO TOBI! Tobi's da best.

Here's mine:

You know you're obsessed with Naruto when you start to adress your friends with -san, -teme, -chan, and -kun.

You know You're obsessed with Naruto when whenever you have nothing to think about, ways of tourting Naruto pop into your head.

You know when your obsessed with Naruto when you start to call your teachers sensei.

Me: I have not called my teacher sensei before but I can tell that it is coming soon!

Naruto: (reads) WHY MUST PEOPLE TORTURE ME!!!

Me: Gives him the evil eye

Naruto: Runs to hide

Me: I do call my girl-friends chan, I say, to my twin friends, " Hi Kendra-chan and Caitlyn-chan" or "Hello, twinnie chans!"

This may be the randomness one ever!

Here, we have Pyro of the Uchiha Clan:

XDD I love this so far.

You know you're obsessed with Naruto when...

You cosplay the characters at school and aren't ashamed (I have done that! D) 

You randomly break out into singing the themes 

You call people by their name, adding -kun, -chan, or -teme to the end 

You pretend you're your favorite character when you aren't looking up Naruto AMV's on Youtube

SCHOOL! You cosplayed at school. Who were you? My secret dream is to cosplay at the mall! But I wanna be itachi!

Okay two more then my random rants!

Cha! Here is Lindabee. Hey! She does the "ask the Naruto cast" fanfiction. If any of you wanna check it out, you should, it rocks!:

hi! lol. listen u need to tell those idiots to shut up cuz they shouldnt make fun of u for liking a certain anime or show. N E ways...

you know your obessed with Naruto when...you go to conventions and dress like your favorite charater.

lol. how bout that one? Bye!

Me: The reason for the beginning of the response is because I told her that kids were making fun of me when I was reading a Naruto manga. Not cool man!

Last but not least, Flowerpuff. I believe that she does a fanfiction called " The Naruto World" though I could be wrong. It is awesome please check it out!:

yay! lol  
i copied the tobi thing in my profile:D he should so run for president:P lol because he is a good boy :D

Me: okay I added that one cause it made me smiley!

Now for my random rants!

OH! Here is something I thought of while writeing this

**If Orochimaru creeps the shit out of you, copy and paste this onto your profile and add your name. Lily, **(then your name, and so on!)

Orochimaru: That's just mean!

ME: Oh, hi mr.snakeman!

Orochimaru: For the last time, Lily, my name is Orochimaru!

Me: Roach-imaru?

Orochimaru: No, Orochimaru!

Me: Oreo-chimaru?

Orochimaru: NO! OROCHIMARU!

Me: Voldemort?

Orochimaru: O.o. What!

Me: Nothing! (pauses for a second) Your creepy go away…

Orochimaru: Awe!( walks away)

Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you for your comments, I look forward to killing you all soon…

JK!,

Lilly Yamamoto


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all of you out there! I am finally updating!

Deidara: Took you long enough

Me: I'll ignore that and kill you later. Anyway, I have not thought of any new obsessions but I have a lot of random rants!

Okay, let's start with Narutoboyluver:

Nice one! I like the reference to Naruto Abridged at the end:)  
So, You know you're obsessed with Naruto when . . . . .

You have practically memorized all the important lines from Naruto Abridged and say them out loud when someone says something similar to it and everyone looks at you strangely.

You spend all your time on the computer finding as many things about Naruto as you possibly can instead of doing homework.

You have dreams involving you and your Naruto character crush.

You wish all boys/girls were like the ones on Naruto.

You buy your favorite manga and color them in. (Seriously, they're like a coloring book!)

You memorize all the hand signs and practice them at home until you can do them as fast as Kakashi!

You spend all your time daydreaming about what to do next with your fanfictions when you should be focusing in school or on what your parents are saying:P

That's all for now!

Me: My friends and I always repeat Naruto the abridged series lines. I just found out now that they finally updated it. It is really funny!

Next, ladyasile(again!):

Cool. Hn, I do not find orochimaru creepy. Well, let's c, what else to add? 

You are obsessed with naruto when: 

You make your own scrolls 

You start worshipping it (heard it happened at my school) 

You pay your friends to dress up like the akatsuki with you and go anywhere. 

You suggest you all go to konoha for a class trip. (got weird stares, but i had to do it. lol) 

You actually can walk on water for like 3 seconds. 

You start seeing the people around u like the cast of naruto. 

When you can't catch an episode on t.v. u get ur friend to put the phone next to the t.v. so u

Can hear what's going on. 

You make the same jewelry from the cast from real materials, not plastic or whatev. 

You skip ur own birthday party to watch naruto alone. 

You can't stand to watch naruto with another person or ppl. 

you start imitating the naruto cast's gestures and mannerisms. 

u think of naruto, when when u r taking a final test that counts 60 of ur grade. 

you call your friends "naruto, sakura, sasuke, etc." 

and that is all for now. i can't hink of anymore. 

unless you start getting into herbs and poisoinous plants so you can defeat ur enemies and heal yourself. 

idk, that's all.  
Bye, and thanks for keeping this up!!

Me: You seriously don't think he's creepy!

Orochimaru: Thank you!

Me: I told you to go away!

Orochimaru: Make me!

Me: thinks OMG! Is that sasuke over there!

Orochimaru: Where!? runs after the nonexistent sasuke

Anyway, here is The Black Moon's Shadow:

I have some.  
You know your obsessed with Naruto when...  
You are learning japanese from watching Naruto episodes in japanese (very guilty)  
You can imitate the characters ways of speaking (very very guilty and I can talk in their voices too)  
You spend more time doing stuff involving Naruto than even sleeping.  
You get driven up the wall by Sakura's stupid voice.  
You have your own perfect pairing ideas, and you argue with your Naruto obsessed friends about which one is better (I've done this a lot)  
You try to psychicly talk to the characters.

Me: So true my friend!

Now, we havefanofanime2006:

YAYZ FOR RANDOMNESS:D

You know ure osessed when...

-You throw Naruto into all your writing assignments (Read "Authoress's OC!" It has a writing assignment I actually did for English. o.o)

-You come up with your own original jutsu and post it in every story comment you can. (To Oro-teme- MONGOOSE NO JUTSU!) lol

-You write fanfictions and have an OC that's just like you in them all. (Guilty. Tasha is MINE I TELL YOU!)

I am guilty of all of the above. And read/review meh stories! They're all awesomeness:D

ItaAnko! -shoves Itachi and Anko in closet- lol -runs-

Me: I read your fanfiction. It was funny!

Next, Shad0w Zero:

LOL. I liked the thing with Orochimaru. (A-roach-imaru. tee-hee) I dunno if I can add my own obssessions because most have been taken already, but here are some of mine:

U know ur obsessed with Naruto when you: 

-yell at people for mispronouncing a character's name (guilty) 

-U think a female charcter on Naruto us cute (Sakura-chan!) 

-U will do anything to find out the next chapter of the Naruto manga (super guilty! I always do

this!) 

-U own a Sasuke action figure (guilty:)) 

-U steal pictures of Naruto characters off of Google (I'm guilty) 

-U try to keep your younger brother from skipping ahead to the current part of Naruto

"chapter 371" and so forth (I am SO guilty for that. I never want my brother to read ahead. I

want him to stay behind like all the other English losers who watch it on CartoonNetwork! I am english, but moving on!)

I guess that's it! I'll tell u if I make up more! Which reminds me, I need to go steal some pictures of Yamato! Bye X)

Me: heh, nice!

Now, we have sakuragirl13579, she wrote me a kajillion so I will put them all together!

AHAHAAHAHAAHA  
LOL!  
u know when ur obsessed with naruto when all you can do is think about them when you are supposed to be studyingi do that a lot...at school and home...then i ramble about wat i thought to my friends

..when u WANT to do pe in order to become as strong and as fast as the charactersone of the only reasons im in pe...or still try in that class

...when people call u a naruto freak for knowing every characters name...

...when u gaze up in the clouds and think that lifes too troublesomeYAY FOR SHKA-KUN!

...when u put japanese suffixes to everything and u dont realize it

...when u celebrate ur fave chars. b-day and dont remember if its ur friends...ive never done that but my friend did..TT.TT

WHEN U BELIEVE THAT U SEE ITACHI AROUND THE CORNER AND START TO RUN AFTER HIMnever happened...

if u wear a hitai ate for fun and wear it proudly...

AW...i have plenty more... but i feel like ending this...

JAA NEc? i go off saying japanese things randomly

HIYA! 

my brother told me about this fanfic...  
ANYWAY... 

YOU KNOW WHEN UR OBSESSED WITH NARUTO WHEN U USE JAPANESE FOR UR ENGLISH CLASS...iunno if that would work...  
I KNOW SOME JUTSUS! 

actually most of them... 

i do say yeah after some of my sentences too...un

Me: You guys are sooo silly.

Gaara: Or maybe insane.

Me: thinks Yeah, maybe so. Btw, I might just randomly add the characters into this, for fun.

Gaara: I'm not having fun.

Me: but you never have fun

Gaara: Touché (leaves)

Me: Anyway, time for my random rants! And just to remember them, I wrote them on post its!

Alright, a few days ago, it was pajama day at school. So I wore my pajamas and this giant black jacket that I always where to school. My friend Emily brought a little stuffed doggie too. When we were in singing class, she didn't want to put it on the floor, so she put it in the hood on my jacket. And guess who I looked like

Kiba: Oh OH! Pick me!

Me: -.-' Yes kiba.

Kiba: Hmm…Is it me.

Me: very good!

Kiba: alright!

Me: anyway. Then, a few days later, it was fairytale day. So I dressed up like a nimja.

Deidara: How is that fairlytale like?

Me: Well, fairytales are fiction and (to my dismay) so are ninjas.

Deidara: Eh, whatever.

Me: Anyway, all that school day, I walked around school with a ninja headband on my arm and guess what, no one made fun of me. Actually,people complemeted me, even the popular kids. I felt awesome!

Next, If any of you live in southern California, do you remember that wicked awesome storm we had a few weeks ago? Wasn't it awesome! I went outside and danced in the rain. Then I came back in my house and opened my window to hear the rain. And now I'm sick! Aren't I smart!

Deidara: Yeah, a genious,un.

Me: shut up!

Anyway, heh, speaking of Deidara, the other night, I was watching "kitchen nightmares" on fox and I noticed something. Almost after every sentence, Gordon Ramsey would say "yeah". I have concluded that Deidara and Gordon Ramsey are related!

Deidara: Have you gone insane, un?

Me: Yeah, probably

Only little more rants to go! Okay, the other day at tae kwon do, me and my friend Vinson were playing rock paper scissors and I beat him. He pause and yelled "CHIDORI!!!!!!" And then I said, "What the hell man!" He is crazy.

Last one! Everyday, I walk to school and I listen to High School Musical 2. And, being the Narutard that I am, I thought that there should be a Naruto hsm. See, aren't I insane. Here is the cast list:

Troy:Sasuke

Gabriella: Sakura

Chad:Naruto

Taylor: Hinata

Sharpay:Temari

Ryan: Gaara

Temari: WHAT! Why me! I'm not mean. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M MEAN!!!!!!!!

Me: No! Your not mean! You are just, like the only person on the show that I know has siblings and plus, can you imagine Gaara as Ryan?

5 MINUTES LATER………

Temari: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: Yes, it's funny isn't it!

Gaara: what's High school musical?

Me: El gasp! Here take this video, pay special attention to the guy named ryan and come back.

Gaara: fine

2 HOURS LATER…..

Gaara: I hate you.

Me: I know!!!!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read. I shall update when more people comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh! Here it is my new chapter! LEE! Bringeth forth the disclaimer.

Lee: The very youthful Lily does not own Naruto. And if she did, Deidara would be alive, Sasuke would be dead (Sakura: WHAT!) and Gaara would act like Ryan from HSM2!!!!

Gaara: I resent that!!!!!!!

Lee: How was that Lily?

Me: That was b-e-a-utifl Lee! Huggles Lee

Anyway, I have got plenty of reviews, so let's get started…..

Up first we have Shad0w Zero:

This just keeps more funnier! I actually have one more for you. I've run out of things I do. You're obsessed with Naruto when: 

-You add "-chan", "-kun", and "-san" to your friends' names. I tried it with a few girls and they were totally confused.

That's all I can think of for now. I love this story and the last part about high school musical!

Me: I seriously add chan to the ends of my friends names and they go "Huh?" It is funny! Thanks for loving the HSM2 thing!

Now we have Ven Diagram:

So funny. Yet so true. Ok here are some of mine

U know ur obsessed with naruto when... 

Your friends have labeled it a taboo subject (guilty) 

They have been desperate enough to hack your computer and delete anything Naruto related (guilty - so glad I had backed it all up on my USB) 

You honestly believe that Orochimaru is a pedophile (guilty) 

You did an assignment for school on famous murders and listed the Uchiha massacre(guilty - I got an A though) 

You bonded over Naruto comics with someone who made fun of you (guilty - seriously we're like the only two in the grade with any taste) 

You have written Naruto fanficton (guilty - i'm putting up the first chap next week)

Orochimaru: I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!!!! I just want Sasuke's body

Me: And that's not gay? Yeesh. Anyway, thank you for the comment. You seriously did a report on the Uchiha Massacre! If you don't mind, can you send it to me so I could read it. I want to know what you wrote!

Next we have Aiko Enomoto:

You know when you are obsessed with Naruto when... 

You have the urge to say HI BROTHER-NII-Chan! (guilty)  
on the mile run, run like a ninja (guilty)  
Have an uncontrolable urge to buy a naruto headband and giant shuriken (guilty)  
know how to say but, yes, let's eat, good morning, idiot, cat, dog, and such in japanese. (guilty)  
daydream of kiba hugging you...or Sasuke...(YAY!)  
give up a whole vacation so you can watch naruto episode 131-135.  
(...guilty...)  
obsessed with Naruto abridged series...(Rolflmao)

Me: I tried running like a ninja, but it didn't work. My arms wouldn't do the woosh thing.

Deidara: The woosh thing?

Me: Yeah, you know where your arms fly backward and go "WOOOSSSHHH!!!!!!!" Seriously, you're a ninja you should know.

Deidara: If you say so, un.

Me: Anyway, now we have i love thinking of Gaara as Ryan...

I HAVE SOME!

You know your obsessed with Naruto when you start to talk to the characters at school like they are actually there.(i do that and everyone is like Oo and then i say WHAT? you've never seen someone talk to ninjas? and then they go OO and walk away VERY slowly) 

when you start to draw them in outfits from this dimension.

when you start thinking your DATING one of them (my friend does...)

when you are thinking during classes about what Naruto related thing your going to do when you get home and write it down instead of notes (i did this once, then i realized it and asked my friend for the REAL notes)

During Health you start seeing the characters instead of the classmates and teacher.

when during classes you start thinking of new fanfiction.

you have EVERY song in Naruto on your ipod or MP3 player.(i have almost all, i just can't find some of them or i don't like them)

you write lists on how to make the characters kill/get mad/annoyed  
and then put them on the internet.

you have memorized how to summon Gamabunta (i have)

when your mad you start doing the handseals for Chidori.

when you go shopping the first thing you look at is Naruto merchandise.

you have a subscribtion to Shojen Jump just for the Naruto manga.

you have a lot of pictures of naruto characters in a folder in your documents (i do i had so many of Hinata i had to make another folder JUST for Hinata pics)

all you do on the computer is something to do with naruto

your parents are worried about your mental health cause you believe you can walk on water/up a tree.

for halloween you are ALWAYS a naruto character.(i am being Hinata this year)

when your older you want to go to Japan just to see Naruto related things and go to the Naruto theme park (yes they have one)  
and the Great Naruto Bridge (look it up there really is one)  
you copy everything someone does and say your using the Sharingan.

you have every possible Naruto video game.(I only have 1 T-T)

you use Byakugan to get your sibling out of your room. (this one only works if your sibling KNOWS what Byakugan and Naruto is; i use it against my little bro)

Thats all i got...and theres alot...

Me: Wow…you are really obsessed. You get the obsession award. Here's your trophy! Have fun being Hinata-chan. I'm gonna be Haku. For the senbon needles, I'm gonna take some shish kabob skewers and wrap tin foil around them .!!!!!

Now, we have akatsuki's hikari:

AHAHA!  
gaara as ryan!  
i would LOVE to see that!!

(Gaara: WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO!!!!!!!!)

u no when ur obsessed when...

...u look at ur friends and compare them to the char.

...when u have downloaded or bought or have most of all the soundtracks and listen to them on a daily basis on ur ipod...(i am SO guilty for that!)

...u have ur crush character on ur binder and every time u take it out for class u sigh and start dreaming and/or drooling!(lol...i totally do that...cept that i dont drool)

...when u feel like ur going to cry every time that there is a cliffy..(yup...i did once)

...when u think that cartoon network's toonamis' naruto has voices that sound like a cat scratching a chalkboard...and it hurts to listen to them...(ew)

...when u think that cartoon network doesnt no the meaning of a naruto marathon...and then think of the summer where uve watched all of the naruto episodes out currently and watch them almost 24/7...(i did...and i woke up at 6 and slept at 12...)

ahaha  
i think thats all ive come up with...

Jaa ne!

Me: So true. I've got a crush on….

Deidara: Who, un?

Me: ……nobody……. starts shifting eyes suspiciously

Here is ladyasile:

omg, this is killing me!! i've done like 99.2 of everything in here:-) okay you know ur obsessed when:

You put yourself in the anime and change everything so it revolves around you and your fave characters.

You start eating their diets.

You start comparing your contry's history with the naruto world's history.

You play any game (doesn't matter if it's boardgame or video games, etc.) and you pick a naruto character to be, and your friends do the same but with different characters.

You make theater plays about naruto, or something closely resembling naruto.

You start claiming to be part of a great clan from naruto.

You think ninjas will jump you on the way to school or work.

You have a party with the naruto cast only.

You start spilling upcoming stuff (spoilers) to your friends that love naruto.

You make cookies that resemble the naruto cast.

You completely freak out your friends by kissing pistures of the boys/girls that you love from naruto, and wish they were real.

You go an entire day talking like a naruto character (in japanese) and no one understands you.

You try to summon a toad, slug, or snake, or dog.

You write letters to the naruto cast.

idk what else? get plastic surgery so you will look like a naruto character?  
hm, i do not think orochimaru is creepy. i like him. but he might have a problem...that i do not deny. gaara's cute!! lol. bye!

Me: Okay, Orochimmaru is ………………okay, so to speak. I still think he's creepy.

Orochimaru: As long as you don't hate my guts and won't send the rabid mongooses on me, I'm okay with that.

Me: Okay, just a few more to go!

Here is SharinganWarriorTribute:

you know you're obsessed with Naruto when you can recite all/most of the character's names and When you have free time all you think about is Naruto and you do math and stuff in your head with Naruto.

when half of the stuff on your birthday list is Naruto. (guilty...) or when if your friends don't already like Naruto, you try brining them over to the 'Naruto side.' (Did that with 2 of my friends!!) or when you sing happy birthday/celebrate a Naruto character's b-day. (I sing.)

Me: I believe it was Naruto's Birthday on wedsday (October 10) I ate cake for him

Naruto: And I didn't get any!

Me: You weren't there!

Now, it's sAnDgIrL02026:

1)you want a forehead protector or have 1 (i want 1 but i don't know where to get 1)  
2) you would rather watch naruto than go to the mall (my friend is so guilty)  
3) you think caracters are cute (i.e Garra) or hott (i.e Kiba) XD  
4) you reda lots of fan fics alot of the time (so guilty P)

and thats it, great fic btw

Me: I do have a headband. It's for the village hidden in the mist. I look so cool in it! JK! I look like Count Dorkula.

And last, but certainly not least, we have one of my favorite authors from this site Reidluver. She wrote this awesome fanfic called "Naruto and the Goblet of Fire." As youcan tell it's a Naruto Harry Potter crossover, but it is very well written so please read it!

Hello! I just saw your story, and it's absolutely funny! I haven't been able to read all of them, but later on tonight or tomorrow when I don't have much homework, CURSE HW! I'll see the rest.

Okay, so, let's see. You know you're obsessed with Naruto when . . .

You get extremely offended at how ninjas are usually depicted as men in completely black outfits and have black masks. Then, you argue in class that ninjas really dress in outrageously bright orange outfits and have pink or blue hair . . .

You dream about what to do next with your fanfiction, wake up, and even if it's 1 in the morning you go to your computer and type it up, causing you to accidently spend an hour working on your story.

You dream about marrying your favorite character and raising children together in their village.

YOU WISH YOU COULD GO INTO A WARDROBE THAT ENTERS INTO THE NARUTO WORLD AND NEVER COME OUT:)

Me: Yes, curse the dreaded homework. I am in highschool now and I get less homework than my elementary school sister. Weird……

So that's it. NOW IT IS TIMETH FOR THE RADOM RANTS……ETH!

I have a little kitten named Owen and he is the cutest little thing in da world. So, this morning, I put him on my shoulder and he stayed there for a long time. He started purring too when I scratched his head. It was sooo kawaii. I felt just like Kiba

Kiba: Yeah, but Owen is a cat. To be like me, it has to be a dog. Right Akamaru!

Akamaru: ARF!!!!!

Me: Oh, whatever. You say Akatsuki, I say Akatski! (No, I meant to spell it wrong, that is the pronunciation! Don't get confused!)

Anyway, seen as how I have everyone from Naruto here, I am allowing you to send some dares for them to do along with the comment. Please keep it teen or lower.

Gaara: Please!!! For the love of Kami PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Have any of you seen Naruto the abridged series? If you have, you know about Gaara of the Funk, right?

Gaara: I like that name. It makes me sound cool.

Me: Heh heh…..no it doesn't

Gaara: Awe….

Me: Anyway, I thought of new names for people pertaining to to music thing. They are:

Shino of the Disco( I did not make that up)

Itachi of the Rock

AND!!!!!

Tobi of the RAP!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!!! Pwndizzle!

Me: Tobi-kun, never say that again….EVA!

Tobi: Awe……am I still a good boy?

Me: Hell yeah you are!

Tobi: Yay!!!!!!

(Me and Tobi hug)

Me: And now-ow-ow(Echoes!) for the main event-ent-ent. A HEATED DEBATE!!!!!!!!!

SASUKE! NEJI! GET IN HERE!!!!!!

Sasuke: what do you want?

Neji: Yeah, we were doing something

Me: My friends Alex, David-san, and I were having a debate on which was better: Byakugan (did I spell that right?) and Sharingan. Me and David-san think Sharingan is better while Alex thinks Byakugan is better. What do you think. Okay, time starts…..NOW

Sasuke: Well, sharingan of course. It's perfect for cheating on tests and stuff.

Neji: Byakugan rox! You can cheat, too with it. AND! You can look through things, if you know what I mean. winks and nudges sasuke

Me: OMIGAWSH! EW! IMPURE!!!!!! IMPURE!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: What?

Me: Okay, I'm ending this before it get's worse. The verdict…… IT'S A TIE!!!!!!!! You both win

Both: Yay. both said sarcastically

Me: …… now get out of here, you two, you creep me out.

Sasuke: fine, I can see where I'm not wanted. walks away all diva-ish

Me: OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY………. Well that's all for now.

Wait!!!! One last thing. I was thinking of writing a Hannah Montana Naruto crossover. What do you guys think? If you think I should, great! If you don't, what ever!

Ja ne!

Lily Yamamoto


	6. Chapter 6

Me: SOMEBODY STOLE MY DAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo MAD!!!!!

Deidara: Easy lily, don't do something crazy!

Me: NO! I am mad! I was checking some of my favorites and I went to their profile page and somebody had, "You know your obsessed with naruto when" . I shall not mention who this person is though so. I'm just sooo damn mad! GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR! (Punches wall) I mean, I'm seriously crying here.

Tobi: Does somebody need a hug?

Me: YES!!!!!

(everyone has a group hug)

Sorry for the insanity, I'm just sooo upset!!!!!!


	7. I'll miss you Cookie

Hello all. I would like to dedicate this little mini chapter to my dog Cookie, who, unfortunately died today. She had cushins disease if I recall. There was nothing we could do and it was best. At least now she is out of pain and can be with my other family members and pets in heaven. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been really busy. I will write a new chapter as soon as I can.

_Cookie?-2007_

_Rest in peace, you were a very good girl!_


End file.
